


【Thesewt】危险交易

by shaw0907



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt Scamander, M/M, Top Theseus Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaw0907/pseuds/shaw0907
Summary: 有点腹黑的Theseus X 有点直球的Newt，伪审讯室play





	【Thesewt】危险交易

危险交易

 

　　或许这真的是一个错误。  
　　然而，要让纽特·斯卡曼德眼睁睁看着魔法部处死一只无辜的银鬃飞马，那简直比要嗅嗅放弃他对亮闪闪的金银珠宝的热爱还难。  
　　穿着孔雀蓝大衣的青年垂头丧气地坐在椅子上，反思自己不该吝啬那一小口福灵剂，这样说不定就不会倒霉的碰上巡逻的傲罗，然后更倒霉地触发了防护咒语，空气瞬间变得黏稠无比，直接阻碍了幻影移形逃走的最后退路。  
　　无论如何，值得庆幸的是那头飞马顺利逃走了，而可怜的神奇动物学家被蒙上眼睛丢进了一个狭窄的房间。跌进椅子时扶手上铁链顿时叮叮当当地弹起来，一圈圈缠绕着锁住了他的手脚——这待遇可比过去经历过的听证会要“高级”多了。  
　　就连躲在口袋里的皮克特都没能幸免，被捏住脑袋顶上的叶子带了出去。  
　　纽特叹了口气，满心担忧他的伙伴会否遭到不公正的待遇，可现下他想不出任何办法，只能老老实实坐在原地，忐忑地等待提审官的到来。  
　　但愿梅林保佑，派一位好说话的来，让他能够争取带着皮克特保释。

　　时间在一分一秒的煎熬中度过，纽特仿佛被遗忘了一样，迟迟没人前来讯问。  
　　复方汤剂的伪装效果不断减弱，纽特能感觉到自己所借用的路人样貌可能撑不了太久了，他焦躁地挣了挣手腕——除了锁链威胁地又缠了一圈之外没有任何作用。  
　　他不敢想象如果被认出来身份会怎么样，事实上纽特并不在乎人们怎么看待自己，但一想到那位著名的战争英雄，英国魔法部首席傲罗，他的亲生哥哥兼前任恋人忒修斯·斯卡曼德如果知道了这件事，纽特就觉得头皮发麻。  
　　他特意选了忒修斯在外出差的时候行动，就是计划好等对方知道真相时，自己早已远走高飞到了非洲考察毒角兽的发情期，完美避开兄长的怒火和说教——还有紧得让人窒息的拥抱。  
　　说起来，上一次忒修斯抱他是什么时候？  
　　纽特一时有些想不起来，距离他们上一次见面似乎已经很久了，而那次不欢而散的原因已不可考，可能是忒修斯受不了他永远把动物摆在前面的位置，也可能是他受不了忒修斯无处不在的掌控欲，总之最后他们从恋人退回亲人的位置，只是比起普通的正常兄弟关系更别扭复杂一些。

　　纽特的思绪在皮克特的安危、自己的下场和哥哥的脸之间不断切换，乱成了一锅粥，以至于差点没听见审讯室的门不知何时被人轻轻推开了。  
　　“咔哒——”  
　　门再次锁上了，伴随着一个禁锢咒和消声咒。  
　　眼睛上被套上了黑色眼罩，纽特勉力瞪大眼，却只能隐隐约约看到来人高大的身影，迈着步伐沉稳不紧不慢地走过来，停在了他的面前。  
　　“托尼·莫里斯？”  
　　是个陌生的男性声音，并不严厉，甚至带了点漫不经心的戏谑。  
　　“是的。”纽特把头低的更低。  
　　“为什么放走那头银鬃飞马？”  
　　“这是个误会，我只是……”他把准备好的理由摆出来，纽特一点也不擅长说谎，只能尽可能让自己表现得更加纯良无害，这种时候眼罩倒是帮了点忙，令他不用直面提审官的眼神。  
　　纽特暗暗祈祷对方不要拿出吐真剂，而幸运之神似乎终于眷顾了他。  
　　“既然如此——”男人拖长了腔，懒懒地说，“我可以放了你，莫里斯先生。”  
　　纽特猛的抬头，简直不敢相信自己的运气，他调动了所有能想到的溢美之词，“您真是英明，体贴，仁慈——”  
　　“前提是，你能让我满意的话。”  
　　一只修长的手抚上了他的脸颊，纽特的声音顿住了，他是个有经验的成年人，对方别有深意的用词和动作让他不得不产生某种怀疑，但禁不住还天真地抱着一丝希望。  
　　纽特小幅度撇开头，试图挣开那只手，“抱歉，您是说……”  
　　“需要说的更明白一些吗？”男人没有放开，掐住他的下颌抬了起来，俯身贴近一字一顿地说：“服从我，取悦我，直到满意为止，如果你想安全离开这里的话。”  
　　温热的气息暧昧地拂过来，纽特本能地仰头向后躲开，却被固定住了后颈，男人摩挲着他伶仃的颈骨，温柔得像情人的爱抚，嘴里吐出的话却毫无情意：“别忘了你那只护树罗锅。”  
　　纽特愤怒的拒绝卡在了喉咙里，黑色镣铐把手腕勒出一道深深的红痕。  
　　“你把皮克特怎么样了？”  
　　“小东西很好，喝醉了酒正睡着呢。”  
　　男人退开了，微笑着靠在桌上，纽特所借用的那个路人的样貌渐渐褪去，黑色短发变成了乱蓬蓬的金棕色卷发，面颊上浮现出细碎的雀斑，男人凝视着他原本的容貌，没有一丝一毫的惊讶，好整以暇地陈述：“当然，这只是一个交易，你有拒绝的权利，小斯卡曼德先生。”

　　他真的有拒绝的权利吗？  
　　纽特浑身僵硬，毫不怀疑如果自己说不的话，这个家伙或许确实不会对自己怎样，但是他的皮克特，他最好的伙伴将面临可怕的命运，这个世界本就对神奇动物充满了歧视，没有人会在意一只护树罗锅的生死，除了他。  
　　这本就是个有毒的诱饵，他明知自己会吞下。  
　　纽特涨红了脸，沉默了片刻，最终咬咬牙，微不可闻地泄出一句话：“我答应你。”  
　　他顿了顿，补充道：“但这件事你不能告诉任何人。”  
　　“你怕被谁知道？”男人饶有兴趣地问，“你那个专制、傲慢又严厉的哥哥吗？”  
　　他的语气里毫无恭敬，纽特不知道这个人的身份，尽管这样的形容词他自己也曾用忒修斯身上，却还是皱起了眉头。  
　　“这与你无关。”纽特生硬地说。  
　　男人嗤笑了一声，没有继续争论，纽特听见了魔杖挥动的声音，紧接着困住他手脚的锁链窸窸窣窣地松开了，顺着椅子垂落下去。  
　　男人没有继续用咒语，而是亲自动手用仿佛拆礼物的方式一层层剥掉了他的孔雀蓝大衣，黑色小西装，驼色马甲和发旧的亚麻衬衫长裤。  
　　手指搭上内裤边沿的时候纽特不安地动了动身体，随即耳边听到了淡漠的警告：“别忘了我们的交易。”  
　　他深吸了口气，默念着皮克特的名字阻止反抗或者逃走的念头，任凭那双手慢条斯理地将他最后的遮蔽物往下拉，没有多余的动作，却分明有种羞辱和色情的意味。  
　　现在青年瘦削苍白的身躯完全暴露了出来，没有丝毫遮挡的呈现在男人面前，如同即将被拆吃入口的猎物。  
　　纽特下意识想要用手挡住自己的私密部位，却被男人用力抱上了冰凉的桌台，身体陡然悬空，眼睛又看不见，仓促间他伸手抓住了近在咫尺的坚实臂膀，对方轻笑一声，简短而不容拒绝地下达命令：“自己做给我看。”  
　　赤裸的皮肤被微凉的空气激起细小的颗粒，纽特脸颊一阵阵发烧，迟疑了许久才慢慢伸出手向下探去。  
　　他很早就看过动物交配，也并非没有自渎的经验，但是像这样一丝不挂地暴露在陌生人的面前作为交易的筹码来表演，这种难堪至极的境地令年轻人手足无措，只能用牙齿死死咬住下唇，手上生涩缓慢地动作起来。  
　　眼前站着影影绰绰的身影，灼灼目光却如有实质般扫过他的身体，纽特机械地来回上下揉搓，却根本无法抚慰只是微硬的欲望，更何况，他早就尝过情欲滋味的身体需要的绝不仅仅是前端的刺激。  
　　胸前小巧的乳头微微挺立了起来，男人戏弄地伸手掐了一把，却在纽特不由自主挺起胸口的时候撤了回去，不动声色地吩咐：“想要就自己来。”  
　　莫大的羞耻混合着长久无法释放的煎熬让纽特窘迫得连眼角都红了，慢慢伸出手抚摸自己的乳尖，反复揉按着两处小小的凸起。  
　　不够，还不够。  
　　他知道自己最想要什么，却无论如何也不愿在这个陌生男人面前曝光那些曾与兄长之间发生的放纵背德的情事，只能想象着忒修斯的面孔、手指、唇舌，还有每每将他送上巅峰的粗大性器。  
　　如果是忒修斯的话……忒修斯会拥抱他，占有他，填满他，让他惧怕却又安心。  
　　纽特悄悄闭了闭眼，感觉到温热的液体从眼中渗了出来，他默默祈祷不要浸湿眼罩的布料，以免被对方看出自己的软弱。

　　面前的男人长久地伫立着，只有深重的呼吸声透露出他并不像表现出来的那样从容。  
　　良久，纽特听到一声叹息般的耳语——他叫了他的名字，不是“斯卡曼德先生”，而是“纽特”。语气依旧冷淡，发音的方式却莫名让他有些恍惚的熟悉，就像春天的昆虫触须不经意骚刮过手心，轻柔、酥软，又痒得让人发疼。  
　　男人扣住纽特细瘦的腰将他完全揽进怀里，笔挺的西装大衣摩擦着柔软的皮肤，让他挺立的乳尖变得更坚硬了，一只修长有力的手圈住了他半勃的欲望，带着他的手一起粗重地捻弄着。  
　　纽特本能地一挣，身体扭动倒像是把自己往对方手里送，那只握着他的手食指和中指上生着粗糙的茧子，摩擦着细嫩的神经脉络让他又痛又爽，那是长年累月握魔杖才形成的，他隐约捕捉到了什么，却很快被不断袭来的快感磨灭了神智。  
　　随后那只手沾了一些前液探到后方，分开他的臀瓣在那处隐秘的穴口按压打转，微微用力挤了一节指节进去。  
　　纽特溢出一声惊叫，骤然挣扎起来，腰身却被牢牢控制住了，修长手指坚定地一点点刺进体内，久未被人这样使用过的小穴起初十分紧致寸步难行，但很快就食髓知味地打开来，温热柔软的内壁顺从地纳入了第二根、第三根手指，穴口随着抽插的节奏一张一缩，竟似主动吸吮吞吃。  
　　“你明明就喜欢这样，是不是？”  
　　纽特张口想要否认，却只泄出一声带着哭腔的呻吟，前端完全勃起的欲望已经不言而喻地出卖了他，男人嗤笑一声，手中动作不停，又快又狠戳刺着，指腹的薄茧毫不留情地刮过敏感的嫩肉，甬道很快被这堪称粗暴的动作操出了湿润淫靡的水声，痉挛着将来犯者绞得更紧了。  
　　剧烈的刺激让纽特脑海一片混乱，眼前阵阵发白，全身最敏感的地方都被人掌控着，他无处可逃，只能沉沦于连绵不断的可怕快感中，终于在男人用力擦刮过某一处时颤抖着射了出来。  
　　纽特浑身酸软脱力，几乎要倒下去，意识仍旧有些涣散，他急促地喘息着，嘴唇动了动，却什么也说不出来，只是无声地唤了一个名字。  
　　忒修斯。

　　黑色眼罩被扯了下去，骤然而来的光明让纽特适应了好一会儿，绿眼睛眨了又眨，才依稀将眼前人和心里渴望的那张面孔重合起来。  
　　他高大英俊的兄长衣冠楚楚地站在面前，居高临下地看着自己狼狈不堪的弟弟，手上甚至还粘着他刚刚泄出的黏腻液体。  
　　纽特垂下眼，睫毛不受控制地抖动着，沉默了许久，低声说：“对不起。”  
　　“为什么道歉？”忒修斯随手用魔杖指了指自己，恢复了原本的声线。没有想象中的怒气和说教，他的语气平静得近乎温和：“反正你为了动物什么都做得出来，别说闯进魔法部放走一头飞马，答应这种交易也不算什么。”  
　　纽特感到一种莫名的心虚和难过，他慢慢直起身体，额前刘海被薄汗打湿了，散下来半遮住眼里的神色。  
　　“我不后悔来救银鬃飞马，也不后悔为了皮克特答应刚才那种交易，但是……”  
　　他停了一下，然后自暴自弃般继续说下去：“但是我不该在刚才那种时候……想着你。”  
　　纽特忍了又忍，终究是没忍住，眼睛酸涩地泛起温热水汽，模糊了他的视线。  
　　忒修斯的神色终于有了裂开的迹象，他抬手抚摸纽特的脸颊，拇指温柔地擦掉了眼角的泪痕，然后俯下身，给了弟弟一个久违的亲吻。  
　　柔软双唇贴上来亲密地碾磨过纽特唇瓣上的细小纹路，就像过去每一次远行归来时会做的那样，然后撬开齿关侵入熟悉的领地，用仿佛要将他吞下去的方式吮吸翻搅，直到纽特几乎喘不过气来才放开他。  
　　“纽特。”  
　　这个绵长的吻结束的时候忒修斯抵着他的额头，叹息般又唤了一声他的名字。  
　　“我不是怪你把动物摆在前面，甚至迫不得已的情况下，你要答应这种交易也没什么，就只是——”  
　　忒修斯沿着纽特瘦削的脸颊抚摸到颈侧，那里有一道不久前才被魔咒划出来的尚未愈合的伤痕，随着他的动作在无声咒的作用下渐渐结成深色的痂。  
　　“别再贸然把自己陷入危险的境地，这才是我最难以忍受的。”  
　　他放下手，退后了一步，看着低头不语的纽特继续说：“飞马的事已经解决了，皮克特一会我会给你送过来，还有复方汤剂——”

　　忒修斯没有说完。  
　　警惕性绝佳的首席傲罗猝不及防被人用力拽住领带，磕磕碰碰地吻了上来。  
　　纽特的动作急切又笨拙，几乎撞到他高挺的鼻梁，他毫无亲吻的章法和技巧，只是踮脚将刚刚被蹂躏的红肿水润的唇送上去，讨好般地用舌尖舔舐兄长的上颚和齿列。  
　　忒修斯起初没有动，只是任由纽特小动物一样在口中探索挑逗，首席傲罗的意志力在对方羞怯又大胆地试探着想要勾住他的舌头纠缠时终于决定放弃，噬咬般狠狠吻回去，抬手扯下自己的领带，压着年轻人向后倒在桌台上，彻底拿回了主动权。  
　　审讯室狭窄坚硬的桌子摩擦着地面发出吱嘎的响声，蒸腾高涨的情欲气息让他们根本无暇顾及，纽特仰头承受哥哥久违的亲吻和爱抚，没有丝毫的反抗，甚至主动分开了修长双腿，才被扩展过的嫣红穴口仍旧十分湿软，空虚地翕张着欢迎入侵者的到来。  
　　忒修斯解开自己的皮带，将早已迫不及待的欲望释放出来，轻易就顶进了硕大的头部，甬道立刻缠绵地迎上来，柔软地包裹住他，忒修斯握住纽特细瘦的腰，一点点将自己全部送进去那个温暖紧致的所在。  
　　太久不曾做过这种事没有带来生疏，他们的身体依旧契合得仿佛天生就应该在一起，忒修斯挺腰快速激烈地律动，粗长硬挺的阴茎毫不留情地反复贯穿了他，不断地抵在最敏感的那一点上碾磨，纽特的身体由于惯性向前蹭，又被捉住脚踝拖回怀里，他呜咽着喊忒修斯的名字，却换回兄长下一波猛烈的抽插。  
　　纽特沉浸在细微的痛楚和无上的快感中，隐隐约约听到忒修斯俯身贴在他耳边低语，温软的气流吹动他的发根，与身下毫不停歇的动作仿佛割裂开来。

　　“有时候，我会觉得错的人是我。”  
　　忒修斯灰蓝的眼眸沉沉望着他，那具瘦削柔韧的躯体被禁锢在身下，脱水的鱼儿一样完全被他掌控着，他要他哭他便哭，他要他快乐他便快乐。可他知道纽特不是游鱼，而是终将高飞的鸟，他要离开他的视野和束缚，飞向更广袤的世界。  
　　而他无法挽留，也不能挽留。  
　　忒修斯想起他听闻消息急匆匆从出差地赶回魔法部时，从冥想盆里看到的劫狱事件回放。那头银鬃飞马舒展翅膀腾空而起的时候，孔雀蓝大衣的巫师含笑仰望着，颈侧的伤还在流血，他的容貌是不知从哪弄来的路人模样，可那双眼睛分明亮得会发光。

　　他没有说下去，纽特却仿佛听懂了，伸手拥抱住哥哥坚实的脊背，在连绵不断的顶弄中断断续续地说：“忒修斯，我在游历世界的时候……啊……见到麻瓜有一种东西……叫做风筝。”  
　　忒修斯操干的节奏稍稍放缓了一些，纽特得以喘息着描述他所见过的各式各样的风筝，“可不管怎样，都要有一根线牵引着，才能飞的更高更远。”  
　　纽特仰起头，绿眼睛里倒映出他的身影，表情脆弱至极，也漂亮至极。  
　　“哥哥，你就是我的那根线。”  
　　忒修斯喉结上下滚动，什么也没有说，身下骤然加快了抽插的速度，纽特短促地小声尖叫了一声，配合地敞开自己，甚至努力收缩后穴夹紧了那根肆虐的性器，任凭哥哥插进更深的柔软内里，将一股股热流全数贯进体内。  
　　剧烈的快感在大脑中炸开，纽特绷紧了脚尖，与身上的男人一起攀上了情欲的巅峰。

　　高潮的余韵冲刷着身体，忒修斯牢牢抱着他，严丝合缝地仿佛要贴合每一寸皮肤，他们亲密无间地靠在一起，如同来到这世上的最开始一样。  
　　“纽特，我爱你。”  
　　忒修斯亲了亲弟弟越发乱蓬蓬的金棕色卷发，安静地说。  
　　“我也爱你。”  
　　纽特抬头将一个轻柔的不含情欲的吻印在哥哥的唇上，同样安静地回答。

 

End


End file.
